


Day 5: PWP

by Rex501st



Series: WonderTrev Week [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, WonderTrev Week 2017, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: A special wake up call





	Day 5: PWP

The soft morning light filtered through the window of the bedroom. Diana had forgotten to close the drapes before bed the night before but she didn’t mind the natural wake up. Despite it being in the middle of winter, the sun felt warm on her skin as she slowly returned to consciousness. The bed itself also had plenty of warmth as she turned to find Steve laying next to her, sprawled out on his stomach and face down into his pillow. She noted that he always seemed to be at peace in his sleep, no matter what kind of grief he was put through day in and day out. She took in the way his shoulders curved down into his arms -- broad and strong -- how his back muscles rose and fell -- sculpted and defined -- and even how it transitioned into his ass -- that might have been her favorite feature. While Steve had been the first man she ever laid her eyes upon, he would forever be the first and only one she’d fall in love with. 

The warmth of the bed and sight of the gorgeous man next to her prompted some less than appropriate thoughts to spring into Diana’s mind. After a minute or two more of silent appreciation, she decided it was time to administer a wake up. She slowly leaned over and began to press light kisses along his shoulder. As she continued her path over the middle of his back onto his other shoulder, he started to stir. He lifted his head off the pillow and yawned with emphasis. Diana moved back to lay next to him on her side with her chin in her hand on her propped up elbow. She smiled at him when he looked over at her. “Morning, sleepyhead.” 

“It’s early for a Saturday don't you think?” His voice was still thick with sleep and he had lines on his face from laying on his pillow. 

“I’m gonna have to disagree there.” She leaned over and stole his lips in a kiss that he deepened in return. Diana let out a soft moan into his mouth as she opened her own when his tongue parted through their lips. Steve, fully awake now, sat up after breaking away from the kiss and pulled Diana against him.

“You’ve got a point,” he murmured into her hair.  Diana’s hands began to wander across the expanse of his chest, softly combing through the curls, as she went back to kiss him again. It didn’t take long for Steve to reciprocate her actions and soon his hands were reaching up underneath her tank top to palm her breasts. He continued to massage them while earning some mewls of approval when he found a nipple. Diana arched her body into his when she felt his cock harden against her thigh. Her core was on fire. She needed it. 

Diana’s strength was an asset in the bedroom and she knew that it turned Steve on. In one fluid motion she grabbed his shoulders, pushed him flat into the mattress, and swung a leg over his body to straddle his hips. She looked down at him with eyes ablaze. “Steve. Now.” 

“Aye, Captain.” His cheekiness knew no bounds. He pulled down the underwear she had on and she shimmied them off, tossing them over her shoulder. He put his hands back on her hips as she angled her opening over his cock. 

Diana sunk herself down onto his hardness and let out a gasp of pleasure. Her wet slickness always welcomed him in as if it was the only place he belonged. She began pumping up and down with her own legs, meeting Steve's slow upward pace. She leaned down to capture his lips once more as they continued to move together in concert. Steve's hands moved down to grab ahold of Diana's ass and he squeezed hard which caused her insides to tighten around him. 

Another minute and Diana increased the pace as she chased her release. She felt it quickly approaching as she maneuvered to press her body flush against his. Her clit ground down to feel his thrusts and soon her orgasm flowed over like a tidal wave. Steve's movements got more erratic and not long after Diana, he finished inside her by coming deep. She laid on top of him for a few seconds to catch her breath as she felt him soften inside her. Even though she didn't want to move, she sat up and flopped down next him in the bed and pulled off her tank top to clean Steve up. He rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arms around Diana to pull her close. He gave her a rather chaste kiss compared to what they just did before speaking again. “Good morning, angel.”

“I love you,” was her only response before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut!!!
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> as always you can find me on [tumblr](http://www.rex501st.tumblr.com/)


End file.
